


P45

by ImSijik



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 보수당 전당대회 마지막 날, 피오나는 테레사에게 전화를 건다.





	P45

 ‘최악의 하루가 끝났다.’

 뜨거운 욕조에 몸을 담그며 테레사는 생각했다.

 ‘어디서부터 잘못된 걸까?’

 답은 간단했다. 총선이 끝난 뒤부터 모든 것이 엉망이었다. 무엇 하나 그녀가 의도한대로 흘러가지 않았다. 하지만 오늘만큼 최악인 하루는 없었다. 그녀는 스스로 너무 약하다고 느꼈다. 말그대로, 그녀는 아팠다. 목소리는 더 이상 나오지 않았으며 추위로 인해 온몸이 떨렸다.

 ‘왜 하필 오늘이었을까?’

 테레사는 언제나 완벽했다. 아니, 완벽하기 위해 노력했다. 그러나 오늘만큼 노력이 그녀를 배신한 적은 없었다. 물론 모든 게 완벽할 수는 없다. 특히 그게 신체적인 것이라면 더더욱 그랬다. 그렇기에 그녀에게 ‘완벽함’이란 매우 중요했다. 그녀는 결코 약해 보여선 안됐다. ‘약함’은 언제고 그녀에게 공격 당할 빌미를 제공했다.

  ‘정신 똑바로 차려, 테레사. 넌 강해져야 돼. 약한 모습을 보여선 안돼. 더 이상은.’

 테레사가 욕실에서 나왔을 때, 필립은 누군가와 통화를 하고 있었다. 그는 테레사에게 잠깐 기다리라는 듯 손을 내밀더니 곧이어 그녀에게 핸드폰을 건네줬다.

 “피오나예요.” 필립이 말했다.  
 그 말에 테레사는 잠시 망설였다. 총선 이후 피오나에게 연락이 온건 처음이었다.

 “목, 많이 아프죠?” 테레사의 얼굴을 살피며 필립이 말했다. “내가 내려가서 따듯한 차라도 가져올게요.”  
 “고마워.” 테레사가 말했다.

 필립은 그녀의 이마에 입을 맞춘 뒤 조용히 방을 나섰다.

 “여보세요?” 목소리를 가다듬으며 테레사가 말했다.  
 “괜찮아요?” 대답은 재빨리 돌아왔다. “많이 아픈 거예요?”  
 “괜찮아.” 테레사가 말했다. “많이 좋아졌어.”  
 “혈당은 확인해봤어요?”  
 “했어. 다 정상이야. 그것 때문에 전화한 거야?”

 이번엔 바로 대답이 돌아오지 않았다. 

 “……걱정했어요.” 약간의 망설임 끝에 피오나가 답했다.  
 “걱정할 거 없어.” 테레사가 말했다. “그냥 감기일 뿐이야. 조금 쉬면 나을 거야.”  
 “거짓말 하지 말아요. 테레사는 쉬는 법이 없잖아요.”  
 “뭐?” 테레사는 웃음을 터트렸다.  
 “웃지마요.” 피오나가 볼멘소리로 말했다. “난 진지하단 말이에요.”  
 “미안해. 하지만 네가 너무 진지하게 말하니까.”  
 “테레사는 좀처럼 쉬질 않잖아요. 언제나 무리해서 일하고. 옆에서 보고 있으면 걱정할 수 밖에 없다구요.”  
 “고마워.” 테레사가 말했다. “언제나 걱정해줘서.”

 이번에도 대답은 바로 돌아오지 않았다.  
  
 “미안해요.” 피오나가 말했다. “도와주지 못 해서.”  
 “괜찮아. 이렇게 전화해줬잖아.” 테레사가 말했다. “그거면 충분해.”  
 “모든 게 내 잘못 같이 느껴져요. 그때 내가 잘했다면, 그래서 내가 테레사 곁에 남아있었다면, 그랬다면…….”  
 “피오나, 네 잘못이 아니야.” 테레사가 단호하게 말했다. “우리는 열심히 했어. 결과가 만족스럽지 못 했을 뿐이야. 그리고 오늘 일은 우리가 노력한다고 막아지는 일이 아니었고. 그러니 자책하지마. 그리고 미안해 할 사람은 바로 나야. 너를 끝까지 지켜주지 못 했으니까. 내가 총선을 하지 않았다면 네가 떠나는 일도 없었겠지.”  
  
 그 말은 진심이었다. 테레사는 피오나를 ‘이번에도’ 지켜주지 못했다. 무슨 문제가 생길 때마다 피오나는 스스로를 희생해 테레사를 지켜줬다. 미안해 할 사람은 그녀 자신이었다.  
  
 “그래도 내가 남아있었다면 오늘 P45를 받은 사람은 테레사가 아니라 나였을 걸요.” 약간의 침묵 뒤, 장난스러운 어조로 피오나가 말했다. “그런 미친 여자를 곁에 두지 마세요, 총리님. 그 여자는 당신을 파괴할 겁니다!”

 테레사는 자기도 모르게 웃음을 터트렸다. 그래, 언론이라면 분명 그랬을 것이다.  
  
 “테레사, 부탁 하나만 해도 돼요?” 사뭇 진지한 목소리로 피오나가 말했다.  
 “그래. 말해 봐.” 그 진지함에 테레사는 저도 모르게 근육이 경직되는 기분이 들었다.  
 “오늘은 내 부탁 꼭 들어줘야 해요.”  
 “그럴게.”  
 “정말요?”  
 “정말로.”  
 “오늘은 꼭 일찍 자요. 무리하지 말고. 약속할 수 있죠?”  
  
 테레사를 코를 훌쩍였다. 감기 때문이 아니었다. 

 “테레사?” 피오나가 말했다.  
 “약속할게." 테레사가 말했다. "오늘은 꼭 일찍 잘 거야.”  
 “무리하지 말구요.”  
 “무리하지 않을게.”  
 “-잘자요, 테레사.”  
 “잘자렴, 피오나.”

 테레사가 통화를 끝냈을 때, 필립이 침실로 들어왔다. 

 “차 마셔요, 테레사.” 필립이 컵을 쥐어주자 순식간에 테레사의 손바닥 가득 온기가 퍼져나갔다.   
 “오늘은 무리하지 말고 일찍 자요, 테레사.”   
 “고마워.” 필립에게 입맞추며 테레사가 말했다. “정말 고마워.” 

 최악의 하루가 끝났다.


End file.
